Fly Angel Fly
by AddictedtoKianandBamon
Summary: Bonnie's dying wish is to see Damon and say goodbye to him. She wants him to be the last person she see's before death.


**Fly Angel Fly**

The veil had been raised, Damon knew something was off. He saw Caroline and Stefan partying it up knowing things are about to go wrong. He snatched the bottle from Stefan's hand forcefully. "Bonnie Bennett is in danger and everyone is partying. I am not liking this." Stefan raised his eyebrows at his brother whom had a lot to say. He never cared about Bonnie Bennett. Who would trust he does now or ever will? "Since when did you get so concerned about miss Bennett? I thought you hated her guts Damon. Why does she matter to you?" Caroline made a wise decision to stay out of this. It's not her place to say anything between the two brothers. She kept her mouth shut. "People can change." He used it as an excuse. Stefan blinked a few times making sure he heard this right. "Yes. Normal people Damon. You do not fit that category." Elena popped out of nowhere overhearing the conversation, "Which category does Damon not fit?" She looked at Stefan for an answer, "The category of caring about Bonnie Bennett." Even Elena did not want to believe that but in some strange and twisted way she did. She just did not want Stefan to know. "After all the things you did to my best friend, I don't trust that you can have a heart." Caroline replied. Damon strongly disagreed with her, "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever you say Barbie doll." No one gave him a chance and he was getting used to the treatment. He did deserve it. "While you are all busy having fun, I am gonna go search for Bonnie Bennett. Peace out." He walked out of the door slamming it closed.

"I am dead? Are you trying to tell me that I died? This cannot be happening. Please tell me I am dreaming. I can't die. It makes no sense." She tugged hands in her hair in frustration and stress. She was very overwhelmed with a mixture of emotions. She took her cell phone to see if there are any missed calls. She saw absolutely nothing. No text. No call. No voicemail. She tossed her phone against a wall very hard, it broke into tiny pieces. Her soul vanished. She felt different and dead. She wanted it to be a hallucination or Silas playing tricks on her. The fact is she died and no one can do anything about it. No one can save her. It broke her heart in two. She felt weak in the knees collapsing. Even her ghost is not strong enough to hold her up. In a neno second, her phone vibrated. She reached in her pocket to view the caller ID. It was a private caller. She dismissed it. Her grandma tried to give her support by letting her know everything will be okay. All Bonnie needed is hope. Hope for a new tomorrow. Hope for the future. HOPE overall. Hope has miracles bound to occur. It all narrowed down to hope. Hope held the answers to everything possible.

Damon knocked on the Bennett residence hoping to find her at the location or if not her than to find her father. He knocked the door gently. He spotted someone coming and it happened to be Rudy. "Hello Damon. Would you like to come in?" He took steps inside the household noticing her pictures on walls, desks, counters, and tables. This man can't survive without his daughter. Its impossible. "Thank You for welcoming me into your home Mr. Bennett." He was being led into the living room. He sat on the sofa facing her father. "What's going on Damon? Is everything alright? Where is Bonnie? I haven't heard from here for hours. Please tell me you have good news for me." If he knew about Bonnie than he would know the answer to that. "I want to know if you've seen Bonnie or heard from her. I think she is in trouble." Her father dialed his daughters phone receiving no answer. It went straight to the answer machine: "Hi, you've reached Bonnie Bennett. I am not here right now but please leave a voicemail and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thank You." It went to the beeping part. Mr. Bennett took a deep breath, "Hi sweetheart. This is your father calling. I need to know how you are doing. I miss you and I want you to come home. Call me back ASAP. Love you." He hung up the phone setting it on the table. Damon had a bad feeling about Bonnie.

Flyers were posted everywhere like bulletins, street lights, trees, doors, mailboxes, on the big screens, and it said the following: Bonnie Bennett disappeared. If you hear from her, please contact Damon Salvatore at: the phone number was listed too with his address. Below the flyers he wrote: I miss my witch." A couple of hours later, he got no worried. He was becoming worried, scared and frightened for her dear life. He cared more than he led on. No one knew the real Damon Salvatore. Such a shame. He posted information and pictures about and of her on the internet hoping to receive good news. As hours went by, no news. Not even slight hope. He couldn't stay still and he couldn't be around humans without the urge to bite their head off and kill them in the process. His vampire monster side came rushing. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. His mind went crazy mentally and psychologically. He needed her now and wasn't going to wait. He didn't plan on not having her in his life.

Mystic Fall's living residents gathered together holding candles to say prayers for the queen to return home. Its not late. It will never be late. Every effort was put into this. Police officers and deputy's and detectives came to the scene and made a huge contribution in this participation. The thought and idea of Bonnie being dead killed him deep inside. Even if it were true, he chose not to accept the fact she might be. A world without Bonnie Bennett is like a world without air to breathe. He rather be dead first before Bonnie. And if he had to die saving her, then so be it. If he does find her dead, he will bring her back in a heartbeat. "Oh my Bonnie, where are you? Come back to me." He mumbled to himself in a hollow whisper. "Please don't do this to me. You have to show yourself." He kept talking to himself nonstop, over and over again.

"BONNIE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs for the whole world to hear. "BONNIE!" He screamed again using his whole voice to communicate with Earth. "BONNIE!" He called her name again. He planned on screaming her name until he no longer had a voice to speak with. "BONNIE!" He went at it so many times not daring to quit. Its not that he won't. It's he can't. "BONNIE!" Her name rang on his lips continuously. "BONNIE!" He didn't want to let her down. He needed to be there for her and do everything in his power to find the hidden soul. "BONNIE!" At this scream, birds came bursting from the tree flying in the open sky. "BONNIE!" He felt like he owed this to her for all he caused her for the past few years now.

Jeremy came to Bonnie just in time. She looked disappointed in a sense that she hoped it was someone else instead. She walked down towards him to see why he is here. "Jeremy…..I was not expecting you." It hurt him to hear she did not want to see him. "Everybody is worried about you. They tried calling. There was a ceremony about. What is going on? Why are you here?" She didn't want to tell him. "It's nothing. I'll be home soon. Just please go." He left without a fight. She sighed in relief. "I wanted Damon here. Not him. Why does bad stuff always happen to me?" What if living if it's some type of stranded massacre? She was stubborn about putting the veil down before saying goodbye to the one and only person that got under her skin. She brushed the thought away.

Damon showed up at the veil site glancing at the veil seeing its up. "Bonnie did it. She got the veil up." Bonnie heard Damon's voice watching him from the wall corridor. Staring at the ground was a mistake. He saw her body lying there ungrounded. He moved himself closer touching her chest with his finger to tap it, she didn't respond to it. "It can't be. She can't be…" Bonnie revealed herself, "I can't be what Damon?" He looked at the one talking and at the one on the ground going back and forth between the two. He didn't understand. "How can you be there and here? Isn't there one Bonnie only? Are my eyes playing trick on me?" She sniffled due to the fact she was crying, "Damon. There is something you need to know." He watched her speechless. "I am dead." She announced to him. He shook his head, "You are what? What do you mean you are dead? Your body is right here. And you can talk to me. How is it possible you are dead?" She frowned, "I did an expression spell to bring Jeremy back so he can live with Elena and in doing so, it cost my life. I died. I am the ghost version of myself. I am not real. The body on the floor is my real body." She explained to him in a simple way. "So what's gonna happen to you now? Can we reverse the spell? Is there anything we can do?" He asked her just in case. "No. Once the veil is down, I will be on the other side. I won't exist anymore. No one will be able to see me or hear me." He ran into her arms wrapping both arms around her back giving a big and tight squeeze holding on to her as long as time allowed. His chin rested on her shoulder blade, Tears from from his eyes and he didn't want her to see how devastated and heartbroken he truly is. She held on to him not releasing. The whole room went dark and Bonnie knew it's time to let go, "Damon….. I am gonna go now. The time has arrived for me to leave. You gotta let me go." Her dress was getting wet from his tears. She felt the droplets pulling him back. "Damon, are you crying?" She asked staring at his reflection. More tears fell. "It's going to be okay. I wanted you to be the last face I say goodbye too." She leaned in giving his cheek a peck. "Just because I die, it does not mean I am really gone. I will always be in there." She pointed in to his heart, "You will always be in here too." She took his hand and placed it on her heart. "Please do not forget me." His face is like a waterfall of endless tears. "How can I forget the person I am in love with?" His eyes are bloodshot red as tears began to form all over again. "And because you are in love with me, you will let me go to heaven and be your guardian angel." She shed tears too, "I am in love with you too. I just wanted you to know that. I love you Damon. Hold on to that forever. You are immortal. You will live. Remember all of our memories spent together. Think of me. I am not far. I never will be." After she finished her final statement, he cut in. "A Bonnie Bennett will always exist in my heart. I will remember her for who she was and how she makes me feel. I will never forget you Bonnie Bennett." She wouldn't forget him either, definitely not. "I love you Damon. I will never forget my Damon Salvatore." He hated goodbyes. She hated them the most. "Bonnie, don't leave yet. Not without a kiss." He put his hands around her waist as her's entangled themselves around his neck. He locked their lips together in an enchanting make out. He licked at every corner of her lick, even across the seal of her lips. He suckled on her upper part of the lip and went to suck the bottom part. He pressed into her creating vibrations and electricity. He kissed her fiercely. He learned a huge lesson. Never take one second for granted. We lose people everyday. Some are not with us for a long time. Regardless, she is still real to him. The kissing continued until he couldn't see her anymore. She wasn't just a memory. She wasn't just someone he knew. She is his whole heart. "Fly angel Bonnie." He blew a kiss in the air smiling as tears dropped. "I love you." Those were his last words to Bonnie Bennett.


End file.
